We Can Only Love
by xXDramaMamaXx
Summary: He left me a broken girl. She came back to me in pieces, and I have to be the one to put all the pieces back together again. But could she ever love me, unbroken? Moliver. Niley.


Authors Note: HEY. So, this chapter is kind of like a prologue. So not all the chapters will look like this, actually none of them will. I just thought explaining what happened before the story begins was more interesting and interactive like this. But I could be wrong. I need 10 reviews if you want me to continue it! Love and bye.

* * *

June 21st

Dear Oliver,

How are you my friend? Have you missed me too much? How's Lilly, try not to annoy her too much, we don't need you severely bruised . I've met a boy. He is sooooo cute, and he's going on tour with me…EEP. I know this is the kind of thing to tell Lilly, but I'm telling YOU. His name is Nick, Nick Grey. You might have heard of him, he's from the Grey Brothers. He has curly brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, he's kind of mellow, which is SO unlike me, but we… "complete each other". Yeh, I just got way too corny for both our goods. La La La La Love You.

Miley.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

July 1st

Dear Oliver,

ME AND NICK, NICK AND I, NICK AND MILEY. We are officially together…EEP!! He asked me after an AMAZING concert. It was just like that. "Wanna be my girlfriend?" I acted REAL cool about it. Nick and Miley!! Well actually it's more like Hannah and Nick…teehee. Should I tell him? What if he doesn't like Miley? Oh well, respond soon, tell Lilly I love her. Glare at Rico on my behalf as well, just for effect. La La La La Love You.

Miley.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

July 7th

Dear Oliver,

I did as you told me, and told him, and… HE THINKS I'M MUCH PRETTIER AS MILEY. He also totally understood the Hannah thing, and promised to keep it a secret. I told his brothers too so I don't have to bother with wearing a wig around them. What a freakin relief! I hate that thing, it's so dang itchy. So, how's Smokin' Oken? Any ladies boarding the Olly Trolley… Have you ever noticed how dirty that sounds? Was the dirtiness intentional? La La La La Love You,

Miley

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

July 29th

Dear Oliver,

Nick and I had our first fight. Dating on tour isn't so easy, you don't get too much time to see each other, as strange as that seems. I wanted to hang out, it had been so long since we just…hung out. Then he started going on about how tired he was. I suggested that we could just snuggle and fall asleep watching a movie. He started getting really irritable and then, we just started screaming at each other. I've got to go Olly, I'm really tired and I think my tear ducts are drying up.

Miley.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

August 4th

Dear Oliver,

It seems as if ever since our first fight, fighting is all we ever do. Nick and I. I'm not sure what to do, should we break up? I know that seems like the smart thing to do, but I think… I think I really love him Oliver. Can somebody really just give up on love that easily?

Miley.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

August 5th

Dear Oliver,

You're right, love is worth it. And I do, I really do love him. So I'll stay strong, I'll make it work. I can't write much, but let me tell you this. You brought my hopes up Olly, tell Lilly I love her, and cause Rico physical pain. La La La La Love You.

Miley.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

August 18th

NICK BROKE UP WITH ME. It was right before the show Oliver, RIGHT BEFORE THE FREAKIN SHOW. And I had to plaster on this fake smile, act like I was happy when I stood beside him when all I wanted to do was break down, and bring him down with me. I thought love was worth everything, isn't that what you told me? But he didn't think so. I wasn't worth trying. "All we ever do is fight Miley, what kind of love is that?" I don't know what kind of love it is Oliver, all I know is that it's love. Why doesn't he know that? Why does everything have to be perfect? Why does a relationship have to be perfect, why does Hannah have to be perfect, why do I have to be perfect, why does life have to be perfect? I can't be perfect Oliver, and maybe I don't want to be, but it seems nothing works and nothing is real if it isn't perfect. Like Love.

Miley.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

September 1st

Pick me up at the airport. 11:30. Bye.

Miley.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

There was one everyday she was gone, an email. Those were the most…important, informational? That last one? Every letter after August 18th kind of went like that. One or two sentences, bye. Gone. He left her broken, he left me a broken girl.


End file.
